In some cases it is necessary to electronically activate or deactivate a connector that is coupled to an electronic device. One non-limiting example is in the context of testing an electronic device, where a test may examine the effect of removing and/or inserting a connector into the device. While it may be possible to physically remove or insert the connector, an electronic approach could be faster and require less human intervention. However, simply energizing or de-energizing the connector does not necessarily adequately mimic physical removal or insertion of the connector.